Forbidden Love
by Eirisan101
Summary: RemingtonXRosette Remington has been trying to express his feelings to her, but couldn't with Chrono around. Now that chrono's gone, will he be able to get his message to her? What will happen to them? read and review! please!


Forbidden love

It's passed their bed time and Father Remington has had Azmaria to get Rosette out of bed so he could talk to her. Ever since Joshua disappeared, Remington has been like an older brother to Rosette. However, of all the time that he's been protecting her, at one point, he couldn't hide his feelings for her. Even though, he wanted to tell her his feelings, Chrono, who also has a secret crush on Rosette, won't let her off easily.

Once every week, Remington would make up some emergencies so Rosette would be able to come to him alone. Of course, every time he tried, Chrono, who found out his schemes, went along with her, which ruined Remington's plan. However, today will be different.

Earlier, Remington has assigned Chrono to an assignment that would required him to leave New York for the whole two days. Since Chrono actually signed up to be fully in the militia, like what Joshua's position would be if he were still there, Remington was able to get him off his shoulders very easily now. Chrono join the militia to protect Rosette from the top two people on his list of hate: Remington and Aion, but mainly Remington is his biggest rival.

Rosette went directly to Remington and on her way, she wondered why he needed her for. Not only that the fact that he needed her made her thought wanders off, but the fact that it's night and that he needed her made it even more suspicious. When she got in front of his room, her heart beat rose. Through out the years that she spent with him, she might have feelings for him somewhere deep down. As she arrived, the door was suddenly opened by a man with blond hair and wearing his loosened shirt and black pant. When she saw him in his regular outfit, her heart beats faster each seconds.

"Oh, Rosette, good to see that you've come to me directly after I've sent Azmaria out to get you," said Father Remington. "Sorry to get you out of bed this late, but I have something to discuss with you about." As he speaks, he couldn't help it but to examine her. Rosette, at that time, was wearing her night gown that breaks apart when it got passed her knees. Remington, couldn't help it since he's a guy, looked at her chest, which made his wanting her more and more, to her knees. Feeling his eyes wandering around her body, she felt awkward and disturbed all at the same time.

"What is it that you want to discuss about, Father Remington?" she asked, while he made a gesture that signal her to come inside the room. _'this is getting way awkward.'_ she thought.

"why don't you sit somewhere," he said, suggesting the bed since there's really no where else to sit and thought to himself, _'This is my chance. She's so gorgeous when she sit on the bed, one knee over the other, which showed parts of her beautiful skin.'_

"Is there something wrong, Father?" she asked.

"Please, Rosette, try not to address me as 'father' when I'm not working as father at night," he said seductively.

Sitting on the bed, Rosette could feel him coming closer to her. Remington walked from his closet and took off his shirt and walked towards her. His eyes are so seductive that she had all laid on the bed as he got on top of her.

"you looked so beautiful, Rosette," he said, sliding his hand from her knee to the waist and to her back.

Noticing his touch, she squirmed.

"What are you doing to me, Ewan?" she asked in a whisper voice and yet do nothing but let him took off her whole night gown.

"I love you, Rosette," he said, "love you very much and I don't want anyone else to have you." he lowered his head down and unhook her bra and threw them far away on the ground.

He knew that she was 18 years old and has built up on her breasts. He went down and sucked on her right nipple first, sucking, nibbling and licking until it reddened. Then he moved to the left nipple and gave it the same attention as the right; sucked, licked and nibbled on her nipples. As he did this, he could hear her moan getting louder each time he sucked, licked and nibbled.

"Rosette, do you like what I'm doing to you?" he asked.

She nodded and replied, "Fuck me! I love you and I only want you to have me. So please do it!"

He nodded and went down to her vagina. He has already taken off her underwear when he took off her bra. He began to see the fluid coming out, so much that it made him drool. He went down and spread her legs apart and began sucking and licking her vagina. He felt that he was the happiest man on earth to get so much from her. When he finished, he looked down to her and kissed her mouth to mouth.

"I love you," he said and repeated each time their tongues were untangled. As he repeated those words, he slipped in his manhood into her vagina and began rocking. She squirmed as the pain goes through her body like a virus . Each rock was more painful than the one before, but soon afterward, the pain began to disappeared. With the pain no longer there, they began to rock faster and harder. They rocked, sweat and kissed for a period of times.

It's one in the morning and they both lay nude in Remington's large and soft bed.

"What will you do if Chrono found out about this?" he asked.

"It will not change my mind on you, I'm all yours already, so you have nothing to worry about," she said smiling. They laid there, almost asleep. "Thank you," she said as she fell or a deep sleep, tired.

The End


End file.
